


The DRAMAtical Puff Boys

by Artsuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Basically DMMd in the PPG universe, Slight KouAo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsuki/pseuds/Artsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers Koujaku, Clear, and Noiz were created in a lab by Professor Toue. Now they fight crime and protect the island of Midorijimaville. Today they have to fight the Alphas. Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DRAMAtical Puff Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koujakuba (Luluba)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koujakuba+%28Luluba%29).



> For Koujakuba-senpai, I'm still indulging in the KouAo air you shared with me and I love your writing and your replies give me feel overloads and fhdlkkdsjfhdsf~ <3

It was a casual day on the island of Midorijimaville. People were going about their daily lives, the sun was shining, and Mayor Aoba had just gotten his hands on a big jar of fresh, delicious bread and butter pickles.

 

Licking his pink lips, Aoba held the bottom of the jar tightly with his thighs as his hands attempted to unscrew the top. He strained and struggled, grunted and groaned, and eventually sighed and gave up. Holding the jar up to the dark blue-haired man behind him, he whined, “Mr. Bullom, can you open this for me, please?”

 

Sighing, Mr. Ren Bullom took the pickle jar and placed it on the desk, his muscles bulging slightly through his black suit as he easily popped open the lid.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Aoba giddily reached into the jar and pulled out a pickle, the satisfying crunch resonating throughout the head as he bit into it. “Would you like one, Mr. Bullom?”

 

“No thank you, Mayor. You eat.”

 

Aoba shrugged. “Suit yourself!” And he continued to dine on pickles.

 

And he would've finished that jar of pickles, too, if his two minutes older twin brother, Sei, hadn't come bursting through the double doors.

 

“Aoba! The Alphas are attacking the island again! You've got to call the boys!”

 

Confused on what his brother was talking about, Aoba turned the face the large window behind. Sei was right, the twin robots were singing their stupid Dye Music and destroying buildings with zap cannons. When in the hell did they get those?

 

Aoba knew neither Scrap nor Genesis **(1)** would work on the Alphas, so he grabbed the blue brain phone off the hook and held it to his ear.

 

**XxX**

 

“Rawr!” Noiz shouted, knocking over buildings made of blocks and stepping on toy cars as if he was a real dinosaur monster and not a grown strawberry blonde-haired man in a costume. Koujaku was at the vanity, brushing his long, silky, navy hair. His natural hair color was black, but he had thought the navy looked cool. Plus it was a shade of blue, and it made him feel closer to Mayor Aoba, even though his hair was naturally blue.

 

...He'd confess his feelings to Mayor Aoba someday...

 

Clear was having a nice tea party with his purple stuffed jellyfish, Jelly, and his tan stuffed rabbit, Mr. Stuffykins **(2)**.

 

“Rawr!” Noiz shouted again, raising his hands in a threatening manner towards Clear and his stuffed animals and accidentally knocking over the teapot in the process, spilling the tea left inside. Clear, fed up with Noiz always interrupting the fun things he did with his stuffed animals, flew up, towering over his pierced brother with fury in his pink eyes.

 

“Will you quit it?! Almost every time I'm having fun, you ruin it with your stupid monster costume or you try to wrestle them or you eat the food I make! You mess everything up because you like to be mean and hurt my feelings like a big, stupid jerk!”

 

“That's not true!” Noiz retorted, getting in Clear's face.

 

And they began to bicker, as they often did, exchanging insults and strings of furious speech, until Koujaku couldn't ignore them any longer.

 

“QUIET!” Koujaku screamed, effectively silencing them both. He was about to be the bigger brother and deliver a long lecture, but the phone rang.

 

The hairdresser zoomed towards it, the receiver at his ear in seconds. “Y-Yes, Mayor? What is it?”

 

“The Alphas are attacking the island!” Aoba cried, clutching the phone as he cowered under his desk.

 

Aoba was in trouble? Not on Koujaku's watch. “We'll be right there, Mayor!”

 

The second Koujaku hung up, the boys were off, three beams of pink, sky blue, and light green piercing the clear sky like shooting stars.

 

**XxX**

 

Arriving at Island Hall **(3)** , the boys saw no sign of Aoba, Sei, or Mr. Bullom. Figuring they were hiding somewhere, Koujaku proceeded to inhale, his puffed up cheeks invoking a few giggles from  _ a1 _ . Determined to make the brain-dying robot eat his laughter, the navy-haired puff boy exhaled a breath of icy air, freezing  _ a1 _ 's circuits solid.

 

_ a1  _ struggled to move, but the amount of effort it took was putting too much strain on his body, and he was ultimately left immobilized. “D-Damn you...”

 

Clear and Noiz were swarming around  _ a2  _ like angry bees, bombarding him with eye laser after eye laser. He swiped a metallic hand at the boys, but they were too quick. Seizing the opportnity to end the fight quickly, Noiz flew towards  _ a2 _ 's other wrist, which was suspended in the air. While his white-haired brother was dodging the continuous swatting, Noiz shot at  _ a2 _ 's wrist, increasing the heat to melt the dense alloy.

 

“Ow!” The giant robot yelped, clutching his burnt wrist. As if he knew Noiz's plan, Clear grabbed two of  _ a2 _ 's fingers and tugged, succeeding in revealing some of the charred metal. Like a lightning bolt, Noiz had yanked the red wire before  _ a2  _ could move, causing his system to be overridden and shut down.

 

Koujaku had been catching his breath, and he turned to face his brothers, who were floating a good distance away from him.

 

“Come on, we have to make sure the Mayor, Mr. Bullom, and Sei are okay!”

 

The boys flew into Island Hall through the large, open double door window behind Aoba's char, frantically scanning the room. “Mayor? Mr. Bullom? Sei?”

 

A flutter of blue hair was the first thing that met their eyes, Aoba inhaling deeply as he shot up from the floor as if he had been drowning.

 

“Mayor, are you alright?” Koujaku questioned, concern evident in his voice.

 

“Ah! Yes, I'm fine! You boys did a bang-up job of stopping those Alphas in their tracks—literally! I expected nothing less! Now you just have to remove them from the island.”

 

“Bang-up job, eh?” Noiz murmured, smirking. “Alphas aren't the only thing Koujaku wants to bang...”

 

“Shut up!” Koujaku hissed through gritted teeth.

 

As Sei and Mr. Bullom emerged from their hiding spots, Aoba could only giggle, these boys were funny, even though he had no idea what they were talking about half the time. “Well, you guys better get a move on. Don't want those Alphas falling apart and hurting someone, now do we?”

 

“Of course, Mayor.” Koujaku replied with a smile. “We'll get right to stripping the island of those nuisances.”

 

“Not the only things you'll be stripping!” Noiz laughed, flying out the window before Koujaku could turn around.

 

“Shut up, Noiz! “I'll pound you!” Koujaku threatened, flying after him with Clear following behind.

 

“Not the only one you want to pound!”

 

Koujaku's indignant cry and Clear asking “What are the other things, Noiz?” cracked up all three of the room's inhabitants. Those boys sure were funny.

 

**So once again, the day is saved, thanks to...the DRAMAtical Puff Boys!**

| 

   
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Genesis is the name I've given to Sei's power. The definition of genesis is "the origin or coming into being of something". It fits because Sei's power creates.
> 
> (2) - This is a real stuffed animal I own. :3
> 
> (3) - There's City Hall, Town Hall, and now there's Island Hall.


End file.
